Arlong
| afiliasi = Bajak Laut Arlong; Bajak Laut Matahari (mantan) ; Impel Down (mantan) | jabatan = Bajak Laut ; Kapten ; Tahanan Penjara Besar (mantan) | kediaman = Distrik Manusia Ikan (mantan) Arlong Park (mantan) | julukan = (English versions: "Arlong Gigi Gergaji") | usia = 39 (debut) 41 (timeskip) | lahir = 3 Mei | tinggi = 263 cm (8'7") | gol darah = F | bounty = 20,000,000 | jvokal = Jurota Kosugi | Odex eva = Brian Zimmerman | 4kids eva = David Wills | Funi eva = Chris Rager }} Arlong si Gergaji adalah manusia ikan gergaji Hiu gergaji. Dia adalah kapten bajak laut dari semua awak kapal penangkap ikan, Bajak Laut Arlong, mantan anggota Bajak Laut Matahari, dan saudara tiri Madam Shyarly yang lebih tua. Dia memiliki bounty tertinggi di East Blue sebelum dikalahkan oleh Monkey D. Luffy. Dia adalah antagonis utama dari Arc Arlong Park. Penampilan Arlong adalah manusia ikan hiu gergaji besar, berotot, berwarna biru muda yang sifatnya paling khas adalah hidungnya yang berbentuk gergaji. Dia memiliki rambut hitam panjang dengan puncak janda mencapai ke bawah, di bawah ushanka. Dia memiliki sirip di tengkuknya, dikelilingi oleh rambutnya, dan insang terletak di kedua sisi lehernya. Tato Bajak Laut Matahari-nya ada di sisi kiri dadanya, sementara Jolly Roger-nya ada di lengan kirinya. Fitur penting lainnya termasuk tipis, mata biru muda yang tajam dan rahang yang panjang dan bersudut. Pakaian Arlong terdiri dari pakaian yang modis dan ringan, mencerminkan statusnya yang kaya serta latar belakangnya sebagai seorang penjahat. Dia mengenakan kemeja cabana kuning lengan pendek yang tidak dikunci yang dihiasi oleh banyak bintik-bintik seperti kilat hitam, celana pendek Bermuda yang berwarna coklat di manga dan hijau di anime, selempang ungu di pinggang dan sandal sederhana. Dia juga banyak olahraga perhiasan: dia memiliki gelang rantai emas di pergelangan tangan kirinya dan dua gelang emas di sekitar setiap pergelangan kaki, dengan hiasan seperti jerami tergantung dari mereka. Di tangannya adalah apa yang tampak seperti cincin, dihiasi oleh permata berwarna-warni. Namun, menurut Oda dalam menanggapi penggemar tentang cincin-cincin ini, ini bukan cincin sama sekali, tetapi tindikan yang langsung menembus jari-jari Arlong , karena tangannya berselaput dan tidak mampu memakai cincin. Sebagai anggota Bajak Laut Matahari, ia mengenakan kaus, kadang-kadang berubah menjadi baju tanpa kancing yang didekorasi dengan motif seperti bunga, topi bowler, dan celana longgar yang menjulur di bawah lututnya, pertama sepasang berwarna muda dengan garis bintik-bintik cahaya yang sama pada bagian dalam setiap kaki, dan kemudian pasangan yang serupa, tetapi warnanya lebih gelap dan dengan bintik-bintik di kedua sisi kaki. Dia sudah memakai hiasan jerami di sekitar pergelangan kaki dan sandal, dan juga mengenakan sepasang anting-anting melingkar besar. Selama penggerebekan pertamanya di Pulau Conomi, ia mengenakan syal hijau panjang dan panjang yang tergantung di pundaknya, dan mengenakan mantel hijau tua dan sepasang celana pendek Bermuda krem dengan pola seperti rantai di atasnya dipasangkan dengan selempang hijau di sekelilingnya. pinggang. Selain itu, sebagai ganti ushanka yang saat ini ia kenakan, ia memiliki topi abu-abu gelap sederhana di kepalanya. Galeri Utama Video Games Kepribadian Seperti banyak karakter One Piece lainnya, ia memiliki tawa uniknya sendiri, yaitu "Shahahahaha". Arlong menganggap manusia sebagai makhluk yang lebih rendah dan sangat kejam terhadap mereka. Dia ingin memisahkan rasnya dari manusia, dan terus-menerus dikejutkan oleh mentalitas bahwa bangsanya lebih unggul dari manusia dalam segala hal. Dia tidak berpikir untuk membunuh kota yang penuh dengan manusia, meskipun dia tampaknya lebih suka mengendalikan orang dengan uang dan kesepakatan (seperti Nami dan Nezumi). }} Meskipun (atau mungkin karena) cintanya pada uang dan ideologinya tentang uang membuat dunia berputar, ia dikenal sangat murah, karena Hyouzou menolak untuk bergabung dengan krunya karena Arlong menolak untuk memberikan kompensasi kepadanya atas jasanya. Dia tampaknya tidak takut dengan apa pun, dan kekuatan manusia-ikannya telah membuatnya sangat yakin bahwa dia dan krunya benar-benar tak terkalahkan. Setelah Nezumi mengatakan kepada Arlong bahwa ia sebagai Marinir tidak akan tinggal karena takut terlihat di Arlong Park, Arlong mengundang Marinir untuk makan dan menawarkan untuk membunuh siapa saja yang berani melaporkannya. Dia memiliki mata untuk melihat bakat yang dapat dieksploitasi yang dapat dia gunakan untuk ambisinya dan merupakan perencana yang sangat baik. Dia menghabiskan delapan tahun menggunakan Nami dan petanya untuk merencanakan penaklukannya atas East Blue. Namun demikian, janji tentang uang yang ia hasilkan, ia simpan. Contoh terbaik adalah ketika krunya mendesaknya untuk menjaga Nami bahkan jika dia membawa 100,000,000. Namun, meskipun Arlong menyatakan dia tidak bisa kembali pada kata-katanya, dia tidak ragu untuk mengeksploitasi celah dalam transaksi untuk mendapatkan jalan yang tidak adil. Seperti dengan Nami, dia mengatakan akan membebaskan desanya jika dia membawa 100,000,000 tetapi lebih dari bersedia untuk menipu dia dengan meminta marinirnya yang korup menemukan jumlah yang tersisa untuk tetap dalam layanannya. Dia lebih mudah marah, karena dia hampir mengamuk setelah diserang oleh Usopp dan harus diseret kembali ke markasnya oleh krunya untuk mencegahnya menghancurkan seluruh kota. Selama pertarungannya dengan Luffy, pertarungan terus-menerus bocah itu membuat Arlong marah, ke titik di mana itu membuatnya marah besar. Arlong sendiri berharap Luffy akan mati dengan cepat, tetapi amarahnya membuatnya menjadi gegabah dan merusak, bahkan dengan serius merusak gedung markas besarnya sendiri ketika menyerang Luffy. Dia telah pemarah sejak masa mudanya. Namun, dia tidak selalu sepenuhnya brutal. Selama pertempuran dengan Marinir, Arlong menyuruh Jinbe untuk meninggalkan Marinir yang tidak sadar sendirian. Namun, kemudian ditunjukkan bahwa ia telah menjadi lebih sombong dari waktu ke waktu sehingga ia sama sekali tidak memiliki simpati terhadap manusia. Kematian harimau menyebabkan kebenciannya mengenai dasar batu. Dia juga gagal memahami alasan Fisher Tiger membiarkan manusia yang mereka serang hidup. Akibatnya, ketika Arlong memimpin krunya sendiri dan melakukan pembunuhan, manusia datang untuk melihatnya sebagai "monster". Dia benci dengan tindakannya dan krunya. Pada akhirnya, dia memperbudak manusia seperti halnya manusia yang pernah memperbudak manusia ikan. Meskipun pendapat dan cita-citanya ekstrem, ia menunjukkan tingkat persaudaraan yang tinggi dengan krunya dan bahkan terhadap Nami meskipun spesiesnya membelah. Arlong merawat bawahannya dan meskipun dia mengkhianati Nami, dia melakukannya karena dia tidak ingin kehilangan bakatnya. Di atas semua ini, pada saat-saat terakhir pertempuran dengan Luffy, ia menyatakan bahwa Nami adalah teman awaknya dan akan selamanya, dan sementara ia tidak pernah menunjukkan rasa hormat padanya sebagai teman, ia siap bertarung untuk mempertahankannya di kru. Jika manusia menghina kelompok mereka, Arlong akan bereaksi terhadap penghinaan itu, dan karena tingkat kepedulian yang tinggi di antara para perwiranya, mereka akan berusaha mengendalikan emosinya. Ketika anggota yang lebih lemah dari krunya terluka, Arlong akan membalas dendam pada mereka yang telah melakukan tindakan terhadap anggota kru tersebut. Dia merawat krunya ke tingkat yang ketika Luffy menggunakan salah satu dari mereka sebagai perisai, Arlong menjadi sangat marah. Ironisnya, Arlong adalah seorang munafik, menuduh Koala dibesarkan untuk memandang rendah manusia ikan dan menganggap manusia lebih baik daripada orang lain, ketika Arlong memandang rendah manusia dan mengkhotbahkan superioritas manusia ikan sendiri, membuatnya tidak lebih baik daripada manusia. Anehnya terlepas dari kebenciannya pada kemanusiaan menurut Hatchan, Arlong tidak akan pernah menyakiti sesama manusia ikan, tidak peduli bagaimanapun keadaannya. Hubungan Kru Bajak Laut Arlong Dia peduli pada krunya sendiri (ditunjukkan ketika dia meminta maaf karena tidak sengaja menggigit mereka dan menjadi marah pada Luffy karena menggunakan satu sebagai perisai manusia-ikan), sementara banyak krunya berbagi cita-citanya. Mereka akan memanggilnya "Arlong-san" sementara Arlong menyebut krunya "saudara". Dia bisa sangat marah ketika seseorang menyakiti krunya agak mirip dengan perasaan Luffy terhadap krunya. Namun, ini eksklusif untuk manusia ikan. Dari manusia, satu-satunya yang ia hormati adalah Nami. Secara khusus, ia memisahkan diri dari diskriminasi manusia normal kepada manusia untuknya, karena keterampilan navigasinya lebih unggul daripada manusia ikan mana pun. Setelah dia menyebut manusia ikan dan keunggulan mereka di atas manusia, Nami menjawab betapa lelahnya dia mendengarnya, membuat Arlong mengakui keahliannya dalam satu-satunya kejadian yang disaksikan dalam penampilannya. Dia kemudian meminta maaf mengatakan bahwa dia tidak bisa membantu spesies apa dia. Namun, ini hanya karena keterampilannya menggambar peta dan dia memperlakukannya terus-menerus saat dia berada di krunya, yaitu menguncinya di menara dan tidak pernah memberinya makan dengan benar. Terlepas dari perawatannya, Arlong menganggapnya sebagai salah satu saudara lelakinya dan selalu merayakan kepulangannya ke Arlong Park. Dia bahkan akan membuat anak buahnya merayakan ketika Nami 'pulang' sebagai salam untuk saudara perempuan mereka yang kembali. Nami diharapkan untuk bertindak sesuai keinginannya. Namun ini membuatnya salah menilai karakternya. Ini sebagian besar karena cita-citanya sendiri yang didasarkan pada nilai-nilai materialistis. Dia tidak bisa melihat bagaimana dia tidak akan bahagia kecuali dia punya pakaian, uang dan tempat tidur. Dia juga tidak melihat pengkhianatannya terjadi sampai terlambat. Bahkan pada tahap akhir perjuangannya melawan Luffy, dia masih menyatakan bahwa dia menganggapnya sebagai teman. Bajak Laut Matahari Di masa muda mereka, Arlong dan Jinbe adalah teman baik yang tumbuh bersama sebagai anak yatim di Distrik Manusia Ikan. Mereka pernah melihat satu sama lain sebagai saudara tetapi mereka kemudian menjadi saingan ketika Arlong menjadi bajak laut dan Jinbe menjadi seorang prajurit. Sementara Arlong tampaknya ingin bersahabat dengannya, Jinbe, yang membenci bajak laut, sering berdebat dengannya. Ketika Fisher Tiger mengambil alih Pemerintahan Dunia, Arlong dan Jinbe bergabung dan mendapat rekrut dari Distrik Fish-Man dan bergabung dengan Bajak Laut Sun. Keadaan Jinbe membiarkan Arlong lepas ke East Blue terungkap sebagai pertarungan yang terjadi di antara mereka berdua, dengan Arlong mengekspresikan ketidaksukaan terhadap Jinbe karena menjadi "anjing pemerintah", melihatnya sebagai penghinaan terhadap memori Fisher Tiger, menerima sanksi dari orang-orang yang mengatur kematian mantan kapten mereka, jadi dia akhirnya ingin memisahkan diri dari kru Jinbe dan mereformasi mantan Bajak Laut Arlong dengan maksud menjadi "amukan" para nelayan. Hubungan Arlong dengan Jinbe berakhir dengan hubungan yang buruk. Arlong memandang Fisher Tiger sebagai pahlawan dan kakak laki-laki; bahkan, kebencian manusia terhadap harimau mungkin menular ke Arlong. Meskipun demikian, ia dan Tiger sering berdebat tentang hal ini; Arlong ingin membantai manusia yang mereka temui untuk membuat dunia takut akan ikan, sementara Tiger tidak ingin membunuh siapa pun karena mereka akan membungkuk ke tingkat penindas mereka. Ketika Tiger dikhianati dan dibunuh, Arlong yang patah hati menangis dan berusaha membalas dendam dengan menyerang orang-orang yang melakukan pengkhianatan, dan berbohong kepada Angkatan Laut tentang bagaimana keadaan kematian harimau untuk menjaga kehormatan dan reputasi kakaknya. Meskipun ia sangat menghormati Tiger, Arlong tidak dapat memenuhi keinginan terakhirnya untuk berdamai dengan manusia; jika ada, kematian harimau adalah apa yang menyebabkan hubungan Arlong dengan manusia semakin terkorosi. Tiger adalah satu-satunya alasan mengapa Arlong tetap berada di Bajak Laut Sun, seperti ketika Jinbe mengambil alih dan menjadi Shichibukai, Arlong pergi. Musuh Angkatan Laut Sebagai bajak laut dengan Bounty, ia adalah musuh dari Angkatan Laut dan memiliki karunia tertinggi di East Blue sampai Bajak Laut Topi Jerami diumumkan kepada dunia. Karena ia telah melunasi Marinir agar tetap diam, kemungkinan bahwa hadiahnya tidak sepenuhnya mencerminkan tidak semua kejahatannya maupun tingkat kekuatan / ancamannya yang sebenarnya. Juga, selama waktunya dengan Bajak Laut Sun, ia berperang melawan marinir berkali-kali, termasuk laksamana belakang Kadar dan krunya dan Borsalino (menjadi wakil laksamana pada saat itu). Penduduk Desa Cocoyashi Setelah menahan tirani Arlong selama sepuluh tahun, penduduk desa memutuskan sekali dan untuk semua yang mereka miliki sudah cukup dan pergi ke Arlong Park untuk berkelahi dengan para perompak dengan banyak permintaan permohonan Nami. Genzo menjaga kota bersama setelah Arlong mengambil alih pulau itu, memastikan semua orang aman dan mampu membayar pajak Arlong. Ketika 10 tahun kerja kerasnya untuk menyelamatkan mereka berantakan setelah pengkhianatan Arlong, dia memutuskan cukup sudah. Jika mereka akan mati, mereka akan mati mencoba melawan Arlong bahkan dengan Nami memohon bahwa dia bisa memulai dari awal lagi. Setelah menahan Arlong dan krunya selama bertahun-tahun, Genzo mulai menerapkan berbagai rencana pemberontakan. Ada yang salah dan senjata yang disembunyikan penduduk desa ditemukan. Dia nyaris lolos dari kematian sampai Usopp masuk dan ikut campur. Nami Kekejamannya terhadap Nami dan desanya telah meyakinkannya musuh bagi mereka semua, serta Topi Jerami, yang mengalahkannya. Arlong dan bajak lautnya adalah musuh-musuhnya untuk waktu yang lama; meskipun Arlong membawanya ke krunya, dia tidak menunjukkan cinta kepada mereka karena apa yang mereka lakukan pada desanya dan karena membunuh Bell-mère. Arlong telah melawan Luffy dengan mengklaim bahwa dia adalah kru dalam perkelahiannya, bahkan mengakui bahwa dia "imut" bagi manusia dan mengakui bahwa dia tidak menghormati manusia, tetapi dia adalah salah satu dari sekitar 2 manusia yang dilihatnya dihormati, yang lain menjadi Nezumi. Terlepas dari perawatannya, Arlong menganggapnya sebagai salah satu saudara lelakinya dan selalu merayakan kepulangannya ke Arlong Park. Dia bahkan akan membuat anak buahnya merayakan ketika Nami 'pulang' sebagai salam untuk saudara perempuan mereka yang kembali. Nami, terlepas dari krunya, akan selalu berusaha melarikan diri dari genggamannya melalui cara yang berbeda, seperti meracuni dirinya, mempekerjakan seseorang, menyelinap serangan, dan membangun cukup uang untuk membeli kebebasannya. Nami diharapkan untuk bertindak sesuai keinginannya. Namun, ini membuatnya salah menilai karakternya. Ini sebagian besar karena cita-citanya sendiri yang didasarkan pada nilai-nilai materialistis. Dia tidak bisa melihat bagaimana dia tidak akan bahagia kecuali dia punya pakaian, uang dan tempat tidur. Dia juga tidak melihat pengkhianatannya terjadi sampai terlambat. Bahkan pada tahap akhir perjuangannya melawan Luffy, dia masih menyatakan bahwa dia menganggapnya sebagai teman. Manusia Ketika berhadapan dengan Nezumi, Arlong mengatakan kepadanya bahwa ia tidak menyukai manusia, dengan pengecualian Nami karena keterampilan navigasi dan mereka yang mengerti bagaimana melakukan bisnis seperti Nezumi. Namun, kebencian Arlong untuk kemanusiaan adalah keras, arena ia tidak bersimpati Koala masa lalu sebagai budak. Ketika manusia mengkhianati Fisher Tiger yang menyebabkan kematiannya, Arlong mencatat warna asli manusia, dan mencoba membunuh orang-orang yang melakukan pengkhianatan. Koala Arlong keberatan dengan kehadirannya di kapal Bajak Laut Matahari karena dia seorang manusia, bahkan memukulnya sekali karena marah pada senyumnya, bahkan ketika anggota kru lain datang untuk menerimanya. Keluarga Shyarly Madam Shyarly dari Mermaid Cafe adalah adik tiri Arlong. Keduanya tidak terlihat berinteraksi satu sama lain, tetapi mereka memiliki pandangan yang berbeda tentang kemanusiaan, karena Arlong sangat membenci mereka, namun Shyarly lebih menerima. Lainnya Hody Jones During his childhood, Hody Jones looked up to Arlong. While Hody was growing up in the Distrik Manusia Ikan, Arlong preached to him and his friends about fish-men superiority and taught them to hate all humans with extreme prejudice. Thus, Arlong's influence was one of the factors that shaped Hody into a monster. Hody did not join Arlong when he first wreaked havoc on the seas since Hody was very young at the time. Hody Jones mentions at the time when the Straw Hat Pirates defeated the Arlong Pirates he was gathering strength at Fish-Man Island in order to be his right hand man. Hody claims to have learned from his hero's mistakes, dismissing Arlong as a barbarian and that the "Arlong Pirates" are nothing more than an empty symbol for the unity of fish-men who hate Humans. Abilities and Powers Arlong is one of the fish-men, massive humanoids that are taller and stronger than any normal human. Arlong, however, is a giant even among fish-men. His power was remarked to be greater than Don Krieg, the strongest (military) force in the East Blue, with only Krieg's military might and massive armada forcing the Marines to deem him the bigger threat. As a fish-man, he is physically ten times stronger than a common human, and even more underwater. However, he seems to possess amazing physical strength even for fish-man standards: he was seen lifting a house with his bare hands in pursuit of Usopp, and his powerful shark-like jaws are capable of bending metal, crushing stone, and ripping through flesh alike. Arlong's fortitude was also displayed when he was able to withstand most of Luffy's attacks. Although Luffy unleashed most of his techniques and forced Arlong back, he was mostly unfazed after each attempt. He also has incredible endurance to pain: during his fight with Luffy, he ripped off many sets of his rapidly re-growing teeth, and he rearranged his broken nose without a grimace. Arlong is also capable of entering a kind of berserker mode upon angered. When this happens, his eyes take on an appearance similar to those of Sea Kings. While in this state, both his strength and his speed grow exponentially, making him far more dangerous than previously stated. Arlong was not bothered by Luffy having a Devil Fruit power and took advantage of his weakness to the effects of the sea. With the Marines focusing their attention on the Grand Line and the incapacitation of all other major East Blue pirate bands by the Straw Hats, there would have been nothing to stop them from taking over East Blue if the Straw Hat Pirates had not intervened. Weapons Arlong's weapons are mostly natural features of his saw-shark fish-man body. With his fish-man strength, something as harmless as throwing a handful of water can strike as hard as a bullet. This attack is similar to the Uchimizu technique of Fish-Man Karate. He was also seen killing Bell-mère with a flintlock. Nose Even his nose is a weapon. It is over a foot long and lined with razor-sharp points, and more than sturdy enough to use as a melee weapon. Swinging his head back and forth, Arlong defeated Zoro (who was weakened by the massive wound given to him by Mihawk previously and his fight with Hatchan) in a sword fight with this natural blade. He is very proud of his nose and claims his nose is unbreakable. However, Luffy managed to twist his nose in another direction during the fight. This unbreakable-ness is particularly evident by the fact that when he flew directly into the concrete section portion of his park and got up without any damage done, causing others look on in pure shock and comment on its toughness. When Luffy snapped it to another direction, Arlong twisted it back to it's original position without any noticeable pain or discomfort. Teeth He can remove his massive teeth and snap them at opponents like castanets, almost like hand-held foothold traps. The teeth are replaced by a new set in mere moments, each regrown mouthful stronger than the one before. Luffy demonstrated, however, that these teeth can also be used against Arlong, either by holding them in his hands or as he chose, fitting them in his mouth and biting his opponent with them . However, Arlong states that only a fish-man can fully utilize the strength of the teeth as he possesses greater strength than a human. Kiribachi In the last phases of his fight with Luffy he used a giant saw-like sword, the Kiribachi, with great proficiency, as he was able to cut even a building with it. He has had such weapon since his younger days, as he was already seen wielding it during his time in the Sun Pirates. Predictably, as formidable an opponent as Arlong is on land, in the water he is twice as powerful. Attacks * |Shāku On Dātsu}}: Arlong shoots himself at his opponent like a torpedo, piercing them with his sharp and apparently unbreakable nose. When used from water, the speed of the attack is greatly increased. This attack is simply called Shark Darts in the Viz Manga and FUNimation dub and Shark and Awe in the 4Kids dub. * ガム|Tūsu Gamu}}: Arlong pulls out his own teeth and uses them as weapons with his hands. He immediately grows another set of teeth after pulling the previous ones, so he can bite his opponent with both his mouth and his hands. In the Viz Manga and FUNimation dub, this is called Tooth Attack. * |Shāku On Tūsu}}: An enhanced version of his Shark on Darts attack, Arlong fires himself at his opponent spinning with his mouth open, trying to bite them down and tear them to pieces. The kanji used for Tooth is that of Haguruma which means "gear" in Japanese in the manga. This is called Shark Tooth Drill in the Viz Manga and FUNimation dub and Shark and Destroy in the 4Kids dub. History Past A Broken Family At a very young age, Arlong was abandoned by his father in the Fish-Man District and soon forgets his father's face. However, at the age of 15 he was then approached by a man claiming to be his father who left Arlong with a young girl, born to a different mother. Fisher Tiger's Time During his childhood, Arlong grew up in the Fish-Man District along with Jinbe, Macro, and Fisher Tiger. When he was 25 years old, he formed his own crew. On Fish-Man Island, Arlong would usually spend his time teaching younger fish-men, such as Hody, to hate humans or harassing the citizens of Fish-Man Island for befriending humans, much to Jinbe's scorn. Jinbe severely disliked Arlong for his brutish actions and behavior, often stepping in when he was causing trouble. Whenever Fisher Tiger returned from an adventure, both Arlong and Jinbe would give him a warm greeting. After Fisher Tiger attacked Mary Geoise, became an enemy of the World Government, and formed the Sun Pirates, Arlong and his crew integrated with Tiger's crew. During a battle with the Marines, Arlong was surprised at Jinbe's brutality towards them, continuing to beat them long after they had lost consciousness. In the aftermath of the battle, Arlong commented on how brutal it was. During their time roaming the Grand Line, the Sun Pirates battled numerous Marines including those led by Rear Admiral Kadar. Arlong, who had become completely ruthless, killed a Marine simply because he was human. After the battle, Tiger had a discussion with Jinbe and Arlong telling them not to kill humans. Otherwise, they will stoop to their level. Tiger went on saying that their ultimate goal was freeing the oppressed and not becoming cold-blooded murderers much to Arlong's dismay. When Arlong brought up the suggestion of instilling fear in humans by using ruthlessness, Jinbe smacked him in the head. The Sun Pirates later visited an island where a former slave of Mary Geoise named Koala resided. The inhabitants there had no way of returning the girl to her homeland so they asked the Sun Pirates to take her. After she boarded the Sun Pirates ship, Arlong hit her for being a human and had to be restrained by Hatchan. Even though most of the Sun Pirates warmed up to Koala, Arlong remained antagonistic towards her. He believed that Koala was no different from the cruel humans, but Jinbe disagreed with him. Eventually, Koala was returned to her home, Foolshout Island and Arlong merely commented that Koala was just going to grow up into the humans he known and hated. Not long after Koala returned to her family, the Sun Pirates realized that the citizens there betrayed Tiger and the crew by summoning the Marines in exchange for ignoring Koala's status as property of the World Nobles. In the ensuing battle with the Marines led by Rear Admiral Strawberry, Fisher Tiger was badly wounded. The Sun Pirates lost their ship, but they were able to steal a Marine ship and escaped. On board the stolen Marine ship, the crew tried to save Tiger's life with a blood transfusion using human blood, but Tiger firmly refused the transfusion. Tiger told the crew that he was in truth a slave who escaped Mary Geoise, and that he could never truly love humans due to all that happened. He ultimately died from blood loss. After Tiger's Death Arlong, enraged by the treachery that led to his captain's death, returned to Foolshout Island in an attempt to murder all its citizens in revenge, but Vice Admiral Borsalino defeated and captured him. Arlong was then brought to G-2, where he was interrogated. Arlong lied about Fisher Tiger's death to preserve his honor. Arlong was then imprisoned in Impel Down. Some time later, following the recruitment of Jinbe into the Shichibukai, Arlong was released. Arlong then expressed his resentment towards Jinbe for becoming a "government dog" and told him that he was going to go back to being captain of the Arlong Pirates. At an island, Arlong told Jinbe to kill him if he wanted to stop him or Arlong would do as he pleased. Arlong's arrogance then lead him into a fight with Jinbe. This resulted in Arlong being beaten to a pulp and was carried off afterward. Jinbe left Arlong alone as the two went their separate ways. Jinbe allowed the Arlong Pirates to run loose in East Blue, and this was a decision that the Shichibukai would later regret. Arlong had also attempted to recruit both Hyouzou and Vander Decken IX, the first turned down Arlong since he had a tight-wallet and the second refused to be the subordinate of another. Subjugating East Blue }} When Arlong and his crew (including Hatchan, Chew, and Kuroobi) first arrived on the island that would someday become Arlong Park, the first village he encountered was Cocoyasi Village, the home of Nami. Arlong then proceeded to extort money out of the residents of Cocoyasi Village. Adults would have to pay 100,000 and children would pay 50,000 or be executed by Arlong's men. Bell-mère (Nami's adoptive mother) only had 100,000 so she decided to pay for Nami and Nojiko and sacrifice herself. Arlong shot her in front of her children as an example of disobedience. As the pirates began to leave, Arlong learned about Nami's skill in regards to creating maps. He forced Nami to become part of his crew as a map maker and told her that he would free her village and everyone in it, including her adoptive sister Nojiko, if she brought him 100,000,000. Arlong set up his domain on Cocoyasi Village, with a number of smaller villages in the vicinity under his control. Arlong dismantled his original galleon and used the materials to build Arlong Park, an eight-story building that served as his headquarters. From Arlong Park, Arlong hoped to conquer all of East Blue using superior underwater tactics through maps drawn by Nami that charted underwater terrain. Arlong Park Arc Encountering Nami's New Friends Arlong and his crew were first introduced when Nami returned after her travels with the Straw Hats. In Arlong Park, Arlong bribed a Marine known as Nezumi. Later, Zoro was taken to Arlong Park where he was being questioned by Arlong. Zoro insulted Arlong by calling him a half-fish mutant and restated that he was looking for a girl. Arlong said that he would forgive Zoro once for the insult and said that fish-men are superior to humans. Shortly after, Nami appeared much to Zoro's surprise seeing her here with Arlong. Arlong said that she was an exception and revealed that she was the Arlong Pirates' cartographer. When Zoro questioned why Nami was with the fish-men, Arlong asked if they knew each other. Nami answered by saying that he was just another victim. Zoro asked Nami if this was her "true self" and she answered yes and that she had been with Arlong all along. After Nami's statement, Arlong laughed and called her a "cold-blooded witch" who only wanted money, much to Nami's dislike. Zoro noticed this and jumped into the pool. Nami reacted to this by diving in and saving Zoro. Afterwards, Nami told the fish-man to lock up Zoro and she would kill him later. Shortly after, a fish-man approached Arlong, saying that a longed nose human got away. Arlong said that the human was probably in Cocoyashi Village and said that he had business to attend over there anyway. Arlong later arrived at Cocoyashi Village and began questioning Genzo on possession of weapons. Genzo answered that it was a hobby to collect weapons. Arlong said that he could not possess any weapons since all they do was bring violence. Arlong threatened Genzo by stating back when he destroyed Gosa Village due to no one paying tributes. Before leaving, Arlong told the town to work hard for money since tribute was coming up. Since possessing a weapon might be seen as a start of rebellion against the Arlong Pirates, Arlong decided to execute Genzo to make an example of the inferiority of humans against fish-men. When Arlong was about to give Genzo the final blow, he was hit by an explosion. It was Usopp who targeted him from a roof nearby and tried to act bravely. This caused Arlong to go berserk, and in retaliation, he destroyed the house that Usopp was perched on. Afraid that their leader would destroy the entire village for which they need to receive money, the fish-men restrained him and promised to catch Usopp and drag him back to Arlong Park. Arlong returned to Arlong Park and found that Zoro had struck down all of his men. His mood quickly shifted when his men announced that Usopp had been captured. In order to regain the trust of the pirates who started to think that she let the swordman escape, Nami started to fight with Usopp. She even stabbed him and plunged him into the sea. Satisfied by this behavior worth of a true Arlong Pirate, the fish-men congratulated her. However, she told Arlong that she only did that so that she could buy her village back. Meanwhile, a Marine ship led by Commodore Purin Purin arrived to try to liberate the inhabitants of the island. The ship fired a cannon ball against the Arlong Park. Arlong easily broke it with his teeth. The pirates got rid of them easily with only three of Arlong's officers. With the strength of the fish-men and Nami's skill with maps, they believed they would conquer the East Blue. Later, Arlong had some Marines led by a Nezumi take away all the money Nami collected over the years. After her money was taken away, Nami ran back to Arlong and accused him of sending the Marines to look for her money. However, Arlong denied it, claiming that he never broke their deal and told her that if she wanted her village back, she would just need to start again from scratch. Nami ran off both in fury and anguish as he laughed. Yosaku and Johnny then attempted to fight the Arlong Pirates but were easily defeated. Just when the villagers were about to start a rebellion, Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, and Usopp marched into Arlong Park and challenged the Arlong Pirates. After Luffy's explosive entrance, Luffy threw a huge punch into Arlong's face. Destruction of Arlong Park After this declaration of war, the fish-men started attacking Luffy, but they were easily knocked out by Sanji. Hatchan then summoned Momoo to deal with Luffy and his comrades. However, when the giant sea cow appeared, he expressed fear after his previous encounter with Sanji and Luffy. Arlong then blackmailed Momoo, prompting him to attack the Straw Hats. Luffy, thanks to a new attack, used Momoo to blow Arlong's grunts away. The officers of the Arlong Pirates did not seem to be worried at all. Chew requested Arlong to calm down and they would fight the Straw Hats. Hatchan attacked the Straw Hats with his Jet Ink. However, all of the Straw Hats (with an exception of Luffy, who's feet was stuck in the ground from the last attack) were able to dodge the attack, leaving Luffy doused from head to toe with ink. Arlong took advantage of Luffy's weakness of the sea and uprooted a portion of the concrete surrounding Luffy's implanted feet and tossed him into the nearby pool. After Arlong's officers had been defeated, Sanji and Zoro fought Arlong in order to gain some time for Luffy’s rescue, but they were no match for his strength as they were easily defeated. Nami arrived and she bravely told Arlong that she would kill him. This made Arlong laugh as he even tried to make a deal with her. He gave her a choice: to be his eternal navigator and spare the villagers, but have Sanji and Zoro die for causing too much trouble, or have all the villagers killed. While Zoro kept Arlong distracted, and with minor interference from Hatchan, Sanji dove back into the water and freed Luffy's body. Back on land, Arlong ripped off the bandages on Zoro’s chest, injuring him even more and shocking everybody. Before he could kill the swordman, he realized that Zoro's wounds were not ordinary ones, due to the wound being able to kill a normal human. After Luffy got out of the water, he saved Zoro by switching places with him and started a few attacks on Arlong. They were ineffective against Arlong, but Luffy stated that it was just the warm-up. Arlong told Luffy about the innate superiority of fish-men on the humans and provided a direct demonstration. Luffy was only barely able to avoid the fatal attacks of a shark. When Luffy showed him that he has a different type of strength, Arlong mocked him since Luffy was unable to get out of the water without help. Luffy then told him that needing help is not a sign of weakness, and without his friends, he would be helpless, but he would be the one who could defeat Arlong. Arlong attempted to bite off Luffy's head, but he took out a chunk of the pillar behind him. Luffy continued to mock him and he took up two swords to fight with, but Arlong effortlessly took them away. Annoyed with his antics, Arlong was caught off guard when Luffy delivered a powerful blow which shatters his teeth. Within seconds, his teeth regrew and using this, he pulled his teeth out to create hand-held castanet weapons for each hand. When he went to attack Luffy again, he used one of his crew as a human shield taking the blow. This upset Arlong further at his dirty tactics. Luffy broke his teeth out again and stole one of his castanet teeth to use against him. Arlong hit Luffy in his side with the remaining weapon as Luffy retaliated by stuffing his own teeth in his mouth to use as a weapon and bite down on his neck. Arlong stated that the power of the bite did not come from the teeth but from the jaw muscles as he bit through Luffy's arm. Luffy freed himself by slamming him to the ground, releasing his hold on his arm. Arlong then took to the water to fight, gaining the advantage of speed. Launching himself like a torpedo, his attack's increasing speed was able to break through all solid objects. Luffy was able to catch him and critically injured him with a powerful kick to his stomach. Arlong snapped and his eyes changed, resembling that of a Sea King before it attacks. Seeing that direct attacks would not work on Luffy, Arlong decided to use the giant saw sword, Kiribachi. Swinging the Kiribachi to attack Luffy, Luffy retreated to a room on the top floor of the Arlong Park building, making Arlong commented that Luffy had no place to run. Luffy noticed and commented that the room was filled with papers. Arlong told him they were not just any papers and the room was where Nami was used to draw maps. Arlong further acknowledged Nami's talents and told Luffy that Nami was his friend. Luffy then responded by telling Arlong that Nami is the Straw Hats' navigator. In turn, Arlong told Luffy that Nami's talent would be wasted by being with them. Arlong kept declaring that Nami would continue to draw maps for his world domination and he would use her better than Luffy could ever do so himself. Luffy, enraged from hearing Arlong's words, crushed one of the teeth from the Kiribachi, causing Arlong to hesitate. Arlong continued by telling Luffy that Nami got all she needed by being with the Arlong Pirates and she would forever remain his tool or rather his "friend". Luffy, upon hearing this statement, began to destroy the room. Arlong got angry, saying that Luffy was destroying his ambitions along with the room. Luffy and Arlong continued to battle and Luffy told Arlong that the only thing he understood was that he needed to help Nami. With that being said, Luffy commented that he could not let that room exist and he would destroy it all. Using the full power of his attack Gomu Gomu no Ono, Luffy managed to send the full force of Arlong's attack, Shark On Teeth, through to the bottom of Arlong Park, destroying the building in the process and defeating the fish-man. As the battle concluded, Arlong lied buried in the rubble. Later, Arlong and the rest of his crew were arrested by the Marines. Hatchan, the most benevolent of them, was the only one to escape, while it is unknown where the rest of them are being held. His defeat echoed through the ranks of other fish-men who were colleagues or associates of his. Major Battles *Sun Pirates vs. Marines (numerous times at sea) *Sun Pirates vs. Marines (Foolshout Island) *Arlong vs. Vice Admiral Borsalino *Arlong vs. Jinbe *Arlong vs. Bell-mère *Arlong vs. Genzo *Arlong vs. Usopp *Arlong vs. Monkey D. Luffy *Arlong vs. Sanji and Roronoa Zoro *Arlong vs. Roronoa Zoro *Arlong vs. Monkey D. Luffy (Second time) Filler Battles *Arlong, Jinbe, and other Fish-Man District citizens vs. Fisher Tiger Translation and Dub Issues Arlong's brutality was censored in the 4Kids dub, as seen when he threatened to imprison Bell-mère instead of murdering her for not paying her tribute. He does not offer to spare everyone except the other Straw Hats if Nami rejoins, or threaten to kill everyone in Cocoyashi if she leaves. During the climax of the battle, scenes of him slamming Nami's head against a desk for drawing a picture of Bell-mère instead of a map, and threatening to kill someone from Cocoyashi Village if she disobeyed him, as well as Luffy destroying the maps, are removed. He was also given a gargly sound to his voice in the 4Kids dub, and he refers to humans as "Pew-mans". Much of the blood Arlong gave and received from Luffy during the fight had to also be removed so it could comply with TV standards. In the FUNimation dub, Arlong's dialogue was made much more believable and accurate to the original translation. However, Arlong's unique laugh "Shahahaha" is not kept. Merchandise Arlong has so far appeared in just a few series of merchandise. He has been featured in the CharaColleCan, Anichara Heroes, One Piece Amazing Log Collection, One Piece DeQue, One Piece Imagination Figure, Gashapon Full Color Collection From TV Animation One Piece, Super Deformed World Series and in World Collectable. He is further set to appear this year in One Piece Styling Figures and in both the Portrait of Pirates and the Figuarts Zero line. Video Games Playable Appearances Enemy Appearances Support Appearances *One Piece: Gear Spirit *One Piece: Gigant Battle *One Piece: Gigant Battle! 2 New World *One Piece: Pirate Warriors 2 *One Piece: Pirate Warriors 3 *One Piece: Super Grand Battle! X *One Piece: Dance Battle *One Piece: Burning Blood Trivia *In a panel containing a small flashback scene of Hatchan's, Arlong's silhouette is seen alongside Hatchan's, Kuroobi's, and Chew's as they look upon Sabaody Park in a distance from the water. *In the 4th Japanese fan poll, Arlong is ranked the 48th most popular character in One Piece. *According to One Piece 10th Treasures, Arlong's hat costs 100,000. *Arlong is the only known individual to have been released from Impel Down. *'Shark on Tooth' is similar to the way the cookiecutter shark spins fast in a circular direction to latch off a piece of flesh from their prey. Tautan Eksternal *Ushanka – Artikel Wikipedia tentang jenis topi yang dipakai Arlong. *Sawshark – Artikel Wikipedia tentang jenis ikan Arlong. Referensi Navigasi Situs ru:Арлонг ca:Arlong de:Arlong es:Arlong it:Arlong fr:Arlong zh:惡龍 pl:Arlong Kategori:Bajak Laut Kategori:Kapten Bajak Laut Kategori:Bajak Laut Arlong Kategori:Bajak Laut Matahari Kategori:Karakter East Blue Kategori:Manusia Ikan Kategori:Laki-Laki Kategori:Mantan Tahanan Impel Down Kategori:Karakter Pulau Manusia Ikan Kategori:Diktator